Tough little Brick
by tdroti scott's Bff
Summary: This is a story I based on the song Tough little boys by Gary Allen. Since writing the eighth chapter of my Jock songfic collection, and watching TDROTI, I find this song very fitting for Brick. It's kinda a side story to that chapter, but with differences as well. So I hope you read and enjoy.


**AN: Ok well I decided to write this based off of this song I heard a few hours ago called "Tough little boys" by an amazing country singer named Gary Allen. Every time I listen to it now all I picture is the man being described as none other than Total Drama's resident cadet: Brick McArthur! **

**Oh and if anyone wants, they can either A. Call me by my actual nickname Roxie, B. any nickname they wanna come up with, or C. The other nicknames from my profile  
**

**Also, this is kinda a side story about how I said in _Jock songfic__ collection _about how I had believed Brick would be an excellent father figure. The chapter is partly a sequel to chapter 8:Personal solider on Brick becoming a dad. However, this is an alternative universe from that so Jo, doesn't have any siblings in this and we get to learn a little about Brick! So Yay!**

**I would also love to add, this story begins when the Revenge of the Island contestants are in the seventh grade (age: 13) and the island ones are in eighth grade. (age: 14)**

**Disclaimer: Since this is solely Based on the song, I do not own it, nor do I own anything associated for Total Drama. Nor do I own the movie _Old__ Yeller. _I only own the plot of this story.**

* * *

A thirteen year old boy walked silently, but merrily towards a large building. He passed through the large iron gate and pass a sign that read, "Welcome, students!" with a sign under that reading, "North Wawanakwa middle school". His steps smoothed themselves to a light march as a smile etched itself on his face. The boy's shaggy black hair kept getting in his face, but he didn't seem to mind as he continued his journey to the school's door. His journey was stopped short however, by three taller boys of around the same age. The tallest and most menacing of the three arrivals was a black haired boy with his hair spiked upwards and the tips dyed green. His teal colored eyes glared coldly at the shaking boy below him. His pale ginger friend laughed darkly at the young boy his young African-Canadian friend had just punched in the mouth. The little boys eyes watered as he staggered backward onto the ground hard, but he refused to let a single tear fall from his dark eyes as he lay in pain on the cold ground.

"Come on get up, Military-wannabe!" The black and green haired male taunted, "Unless of course, you're scared to get hurt again, baby!" he and his friends went into another fit of laughter as shorter boy tried to stand, but fell back down.

" I'm not a 'Military-wannabe'! My name is Brick and one day you'll be showing me respect!" the boy known as Brick stated as he stood back up on his feet with determination in his eyes.

The ginger's eyes widened at being told back to by the boy. His widened eyes then found themselves fall into an angry glare as his hand formed a fist and made contact with Brick's left eye. "Next time, watch who you are talking to Idiot!" He huffed with fire in his eyes. He looked like he was about to continue, but was cut-off by two things. One was his African-Canadian friend and the other was the bell.

What his friend had said right before the bell rang was, "Yeah! What he sha-said!"

Brick held his eye in pain, but grinned proudly as he watched the three walk away, _I finally stood up to Duncan, Scott, and Lightning! Dad, I finally stood up to those bullies, sure I've got a black-eye, but it was **so **worth it! _Brick speedily got up, dusted himself off, then ran quickly to his first class before he was late. Once he got into the hallway, he saw his crush taking her sweet time walking his way from the water fountain. That is, until she saw him. Her steps quickened, then slowed again as she got closer to him. "'Sup Brick-o!" She greeted with a smirk, "Gonna be late to class for once?" The way she was talking, either she hadn't realized his black eye, or maybe she just didn't care.

Brick gave her a skeptical look as he answered, "No, I got into a fight this morning."

The girl turned her violet gaze towards him as they stopped in front of their class. "Wait. Mr. I-Never-Do-Anything-Wrong got into a fight?" Her voice was full of disbelief, "Or did you just get a black eye because you suck and can't fight?" she asked with a sly smirk as they took their seats next to Brick's friends Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.

"Wait," the red head girl said looking at the girl who had spoken just moments before, "Brick has a black eye?" Her voice was soon full of worry and concern as she turned towards Brick, "Are you alright?"

Brick laughed, "Yeah Zoey, I'm fine." His grin faltered, however, when Scott had walked into the class ten minutes after the late bell rang.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dixon, but this is the third time just this week you have been late to my class!" The teacher boomed.

"So?" the ginger asked nonchalantly.

"So?" the teacher repeated, "So you can just march your butt to Principal O'Holleran's Office!" He yelled angrily at the defiant child.

The student just shrugged, "Eh Whatever. It's not like this is the first time I went to her office anyway." With those parting words, he stood up and started to walk out of the classroom without a care in the world. When he left, Brick let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Well, now that one nuisance is gone, we will begin to watch Old Yeller," He told the class sternly. The class was split between people who sighed in relief in having no real work, and people who began to complain because there _wasn't _any work to truly be completed.

At the end of the movie, almost everyone in the room began to bawl their eyes out, except a few students scattered around the classroom. Included with those few, was none other than Brick McArthur, whom had tried to hold back any tears that wanted to fall out of his dark colored eyes. Surprisingly enough, he succeeded in not crying, unlike his best friends Mike and Cameron who had tears dripping out of their eyes. Even their teacher, Mr. Hatchet, had to wipe the droplets from his eyes. "Wow," Brick's long-time crush, Jo said, "I'm impressed. Brick-for-brains didn't even shed a single tear." Hearing her compliment him for once, even with the small diss he decided to ignore, caused his heart rate to escalate.

"Well, I try ma'am!" he replied with a salute. She glanced at him for a moment before rolling her eyes with a small chuckle. "What?" Brick asked with his head tilted sideways like a cute puppy.

"You know... Your so..." she paused for a moment as a almost non-visible blush crossed her cheeks," I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but... your actually _kinda_ cute when you do that." Everyone in the whole classroom, including Mr. Hatchet, stared at Jo as if she had just grown another head. Even the platinum blonde in the back, whom knew almost everything about everyone had her jaw slacked in disbelief. "What?" Jo asked the people all around her, "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Because," squealed Zoey, "You just admitted you think Brick is cute!" Jo's face became fire red as Brick's turned a deep, dark red. "I always knew you liked him!" Zoey gushed, "Once you two go out, then in just a few years, you can get married and-"

Brick cut her off, "Zoey, please. Jo would never go out with a loser who pees his pants, and you know that." He sighed in defeat.

Jo glanced at Brick, then secretly smirked, "Well if you feel that way about me, then I guess I'll make an exception," Jo paused as everyone, including Brick who was confused and Zoey who had stars in her eyes, as Jo whispered so only the few next to her heard, "Wanna go out?" Brick fell out of his seat in shock, while Mike and Cameron jaw-dropped and Zoey squealed happily.

"R-really?" he asked from the ground, while slowly getting back up to his feet.

"Didn't you hear me?" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled at her finally standing back on his feet, "Ma'am I would be honored," he spoke truthfully.

**_Time skip: Ten years later._**

A tall man with a buzz-cut sat on a red leather couch as he watched a small dirty blonde girl take a few shaky steps. Every time she fell, he'd cringe and help her back up. Over and over this happened. They finally stopped when a young women walked into the room. Her dirty blonde hair sat neatly a little past her shoulders as a small smile crept itself onto her face as she watched the young girl's determined face.

"She reminds me of you," the man with the buzz-cut and dark eyes told the women honestly.

"Oh," she began with her violet eyes gleamed with mischief, "And how so?"

"Well, for one," he began with a smile, "She is determined and strong, isn't into very many things that are too 'girly', and is beautiful."

The woman smacked her husband with a blush, "Don't say such silly things Brickhead!"

"Ow! Jo!" the man cried holding his head in pain.

The little girl sat down on the floor and began giggling over her parents behavior. "Mommy, why are most boys so confusing?" she asked innocently when her laughter died down.

"Hey sis, what were ya laughing about?" asked a boy who had just walked from upstairs and looked to be somewhere around five. This boy looked very much like his father when he was young, except he had his mother's violet eyes and his black hair was short and unruly.

"Well, Joey, Mommy hit daddy again!" she giggled cutely, "Mommy, are you gonnas answer my question?"

"Sweetheart," Jo began softly,"When tough little boys, like your father and Joseph, grow up, they just turn into big babies again. So in easy words, men never really grow up so its up to us women to be very grown up." Jo grinned at her husbands scowl.

"Mama, that's not true. Is it Dad?" Joseph asked his father.

"Of course not," Brick told his son as he picked up his little girl, "Now, if you two excuse me, I'm going to go put my sweet little Emma-bear up for her nap."

"Have a nice nap sissy!" The little boy waved as his dad took her up stairs.

When he went upstairs, Brick walked into his daughters room, lied her down into her bed, then tucked her in. After a few minutes of lightly singing a soft lullaby to lull his small daughter to sleep, he began to gently run his hands through her soft locks. "Emma-bear, I really don't want you to grow up." he told her sleeping form as a few tears fell from his eyes, "Because one day, you'll find someone who'll sweep you off of your feet and take you away from me." He ran his fingers through her hair, _Emma, I hope you always stay my little girl..._

**_Time skip: three and a half years later_**

Brick stirred from his slumber at exactly five o'clock in the morning and kindly smiled at his sleeping wife. "Jo, honey time to get up."

"I don't wanna!" she complained sleepily.

"Come on," he urged as he leaned over and kissed her softly and repeated, "It's time to get up. After all, it's our daughter's first day of kindergarten."

"I know, but the bus doesn't come to the stop until a quarter after seven. Now let me go back to sleep Brick!" She turned over and covered her head.

With his wife back into dream land, he stared at the ceiling lost in thought until about six-thirty, He looked and noticed his wife was out of bed, _So now she gets up? _He rolled his onyx eyes as he got up and quickly dressed in a green army shirt and blue jeans. After dressing, he walked into his daughter's light blue room. "Emma-bear time to wake up and get dressed."

Her dark grey eyes slowly opened as she quietly yawned, "G'morning Daddy!" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart," he smiled and kissed her forehead, "Now why don't you go run into the bathroom, do what you need to do, make sure you brush your teeth as well. I stay in here and we can figure out what you'll be wearing for your first day, alright?"

She nodded and ran into the bathroom. She did everything her father told her to do in three minutes, then she ran back into her room towards the dresser. "Hm..." She looked in her shirt drawer, "How about this shirt Daddy?" she held up a small black shirt with a rip and a grass stain. _This is seriously Jo's child. _he thought with a small eye roll.

"Emma-bear, how about this?" Brick asked the five year old as he grabbed a white dress with a small red maple leaf on it.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned, "Sure Daddy!" Brick smiled as he helped her put on her dress. He then walked over to her dresser and picked up her hairbrush. Sitting on her bed, he ushered her over, sat her on his lap, and began too brush her hair free of any tangles. She began humming and soon her father joined in. Once her hair was free of tangles and was extra silky and smooth, he took her small hand into his larger one and they walked downstairs into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Brick's almost seven year old son, Joseph and his beautiful wife. He put a few strawberries and a couple of chocolate pancakes onto his daughter's plate. He grabbed a plastic cup from the cabinet and filled it with milk. Handed it to Emma and picked up his wife's coffee cup after getting one out of the cabinet for himself. He poured creamer into his and filled Jo's with pure black coffee. "Here Jo, have you cup of Joe!" He told her as both his kids and himself burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh ha ha, very funny,"She replied sarcastically with an eye roll and a small chuckle, "You seriously love that pun don't you?"

"Not my fault! It's hilarious!" He laughed, wiping a few tears away from his eyes, "Okay, you two done and ready?"

"Yeahs Daddy!" his daughter excitedly exclaimed, "I can't wait!" _Well, I could... It feels like just yesterday I held you and even your brother in that hospital room. I know Jo feels the same._

"Yeah. The faster I go to school, the faster Mama can take me and my friends to the park and teach us how to play baseball!" His son shared a grin with his mother.

"That's right," Jo began her voice filled with pride, "Your gonna blow your friends out of the park! After all, you do have the Wilson blood in you!" _Even if I feel that way more towards my little girl, Jo must feel that way about her baby boy. _

Glancing up from his coffee, Brick glanced at his watch as the air around him seemed to thicken drastically, _Only five more minutes until that giant yellow monster takes my Emma-bear away from me for the day._ He thought as he forced tears to rid themselves from the tip of his eyes and smiled at his only daughter, his world. Time seemed to slow down as Brick had gotten up from his seat, and lent down, engulfing his little girl into a hug, "Daddy loves you **_so_** much!"

She giggled, completely oblivious as to why he's hugging her so tight or the true meaning behind those soft spoken words, "I love you too Daddy!" she said happily as she hugged him back.

"Well, my children," Jo started as she walked out the room and returned with two book bags, "It's time to go outside." The larger of the two, obviously meant for Joseph, had a giant spider that threw a basketball into the hoop. The smaller one, Emma's, was a light blue with darker blue swirls all around. Brick reluctantly let go of his Emma-bear as Jo kissed the top of her son's hair and gave him his book bag. Emma kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged her mom, then grabbed her bag and stood beside her brother. They both turned towards their father and saluted him with a smile. Brick saluted them back as the walked out the door towards their stop. Neither had that far to walk since the bus stop was just at the end of the street.

"Where do you think your going?" Jo asked her husband as he ran upstairs, coming back wearing his dog tags.

"Uh..." _Just a small lie... I could hopefully make the truth... Oh I know, _"I was just gonna go for a run into town."

And may I ask why?" she asked, staring into his eyes with a hard stare and a hand on her hip.

"Just gonna head to the store so you can relax for a bit sweetheart!" He kissed his wife and quickly ran out the door. As soon he came outside, the 'Giant yellow monster' pick up his kids and began to dive away. Brick waited until it was a little further up the street before he started running after it with fresh tears coming out of his eyes, _I wish you could just stay home with me, but that would just be selfish... I know, but I can't help it..._ He ran after it for a few miles, until he and the bus came into town. He forced himself to not run after it any longer as he came to the grocery store. He walked inside and grabbed a jug of milk, a bag of oranges, and a few other small things. After paying for his items, he ran back home, wishing the day would end quicker.

**_Time skip: sixteen years later_**

_Today's the day... _Brick thought as his daughter, now twenty-one, in a long white wedding dress. _The day my little girl becomes a married woman... I'm just happy she is getting married to one of my best friend's sons and not some other guy. At least this way, I know she'd be treated respect. _Brick stood next to his daughter as he held out his arm. She wrapped her hands around his arm and gave him a smile, "Oh cheer up Daddy! I'm still your little girl."

"I know... It's just... not gonna be the same you know," he sighed sadly.

"Oh Daddy," she started as she looked thoughtful for a moment, "How about I make sure to call every night, even if your off to war. That way, Mom can just save the messages for you!" Her eyes twinkled happily at the idea of her brilliant plan. "And I'm sure Zach wouldn't mind! He could even come with me to visit!"

Brick smiled at his young daughter, "I'd like that."

She smiled sweetly at him. A few moments afterwards, both her and her father held their breaths as the church doors opened and "Here comes the bride began playing". They walked down the isle towards the alter, where a man stood smiling. He stood about 6'7" with spiked up red hair and warm brown eyes. His tuxedo was neat and his smile seemed to grow the closer the beautiful bride came. Once Brick and Emma made it to the alter, Brick kissed her cheek and wiped away a small tear that strayed from his daughter's smiling face and walked into the seat that was next to his wife. The whole ceremony passed as a blur to Brick. The only thing that Brick seemed to hear was the call for the daddy-daughter dance at the reception. He took the hand of his daughter as he held her softly and danced with her to "I loved her first" by Heartland. Brick felt tears roll down from his eyes as he held her close; gently swaying to the music. "You picked the perfect song, you know," he told her.**  
**

"I know," she answered with a soft smile, "Mom helped me choose. she said, 'This song fits how your dad feels you know.' and told me to give it a listen, so I did!"

"Well, your mother does know me well, and could always tell if I'm lying or not feeling alright. So I'll have to thank her." He layed the top of his head onto her head.

"For what?" she asked looking up at her father.

"For giving birth to one of the most beautiful girls in the whole world," He told her with a smile. For the rest of the song, the they just swayed gently to the music.

When the song was over, brick watched as the mother and son dance had started; Zach began dancing with his mother Zoey, to a song he was not familiar with. The two smiled and danced without a word for the whole song. "I love you, Mom," Zach said as he kissed his mother's cheek after the dance.

After a few more dances, drinks, and a few conversations, the DJ announced, "It's time for the groom to dance with his beautiful bride!" Brick smiled as they held onto each other like they were the only two people in the world, just like the first few lyrics in the song he danced with his daughter had said. He sat down, and listened as they danced to "Little moments" by Brad paisley. His smile was bitter sweet, Am _I happy for her? Yes. Am I sad she's gonna move out and be married? Of course. Is this how Jo felt when our son married my old bully, Scott's daughter, Luna? Even now, I can't believe how Dawn had changed him since then... He's still mean, but in a nicer way... I guess what they say is true, love can truly change a man. Zach better be taking good care of my baby girl, or he's gonna be sorry! _Brick stared at the red headed boy dancing with his daughter, _ Hold her tight and protect her Zach. From this day forward, she has you and me to forever lean on._

After the wedding before Emma and Zach left, Brick and Zoey both grabbed their respective kid and hugged and kissed their cheeks lovingly. "I'll Miss you **_so_** much Zachy!" Zoey cried. She wrapped her hands around her son and held him without any signs of letting go.

"_Mom!" _ he cried in embarrassment.

Brick chuckled at their behavior and hugged his daughter, "I still can't believe you're all grown up and married now. Nor can i believe, my best friend's son is my son now..."

She smiled at her father fondly, "I know! It's so surreal!" Her eyes twinkled in excitement, "And now I get to live an adventure just like you and Mom had, except one of my very own!"

Brick smiled as his wife, son, and daughter-in-law came over. "You look so beautiful!" Jo smiled softly at her young daughter.

"Thanks Mom!" she flashed her mother a grin, "You as well!"

"Yo're growing up so fast sis!" her brother said with a wide smile.

Jo ruffled her son's unruly hair, "Yeah so is my baseball star," She fondly smiled at him, "You really don't know how much I love messing with your hair!"

"I think I do Mama," he laughed, "You only show me every time I come and visit! Some times I think it gets worse and worse!" He joked.

"Oh ha ha, Joseph! Your lucky I can't ground you!" Both, mother and son laughed cheerfully.

Luna smiled kindly at the family, "You all have such beautiful auras!" she exclaimed suddenly clasping her hands together. Everyone, but Joseph gave her a strange look, _Yep. That's Dawn's daughter alright. She may look like Scott, but when it comes to her personality and abilities, she's just like her mother. _

Joseph smiled at his ginger wife and kissed her softly, "Well, Mama, Dad, Sis," he looked at the three of them with a smile, "Luna and I should be going. Love you guys!" He quickly hugged his mother and little sister, saluted his father, and then called out, "Yo Zach. I'm leaving!"

Zach, happy for an excuse to get out of his mother's embrace, ran swiftly towards where the McArthur family stood. "Aw well that sucks Bro, but I have to thank you!"

"For what?" Joseph asked with a small smirk.

"For getting me away from my mom," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"But she's just letting you know that she loves her baby boy," Zach's newly appointed wife, Emma teased.

"Well, she loves me to much then! Sweetheart, I swear, my mother's love will be the death of me!" Everyone around him just sweat dropped.

"Jo and I gotta leave as well..." Brick spoke sadly.

Jo stuck her hand in a reassuring manner on Brick's shoulder, "Yeah, we're gonna leave you two love birds be."

He relaxed slightly under Jo's touch, "Yeah... but Zachery, I swear you better love an protect my daughter with your life or you'll be answering to me! And don't think I wouldn't do anything because I would!"

Zach looked at Brick with respect, "You have my word sir."

Brick smiled, a happy and safe honeymoon!" Brick hugged his daughter and saluted his new son-in-law, "Love you and take care!" After bidding everyone goodbye, Brick and Jo arrive home some time after eleven o'clock pm. Jo went straight to bed, while Brick found himself walking into his daughter's old room. Her walls were painted a sky blue with white clouds scattered across her ceiling. Her dresser was scattered with stuffed animals as well as her neatly made queen sized bed. After standing in her doorway, he walked towards the bed and layed on it closing his eyes, _Being a father is tough. Being a father with a wife who nonstop teases, an all star son, and a daughter who's all grown up and married is probably the toughest thing in the world, but what I noticed is how I wouldn't change a second of it. No matter how bittersweet today was; watching my baby girl walk down that isle. Wearing a beautiful white dress and her dazzling smile. My life is perfect. _And with that, he fell sound asleep; a happy smile planted on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Awwwwwww. I think this is one of the sweetest thing I have ever written! Truthfully I actually have no clue why I wrote this, but I'm kinda glad I did!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had when writing it! But if you wouldn't mind, please leave a review. I'd love to know what you all thought of this.**


End file.
